The Right Kind Of Wrong
by methodtotheMadness
Summary: Allison Ward arrvies in Port Charles in search for her Father, with her mother Keesha soon to follow. There she meets her family and begins a journey of life, love, and awesomeness.
1. Prelude Welcome To Port Charles!

GH STORY: THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG Prelude

**GH STORY: THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG Prelude**

**AJ is still dead: **I know, I hate this too. I thought about bringing him back, but that's too much drama.

**Allison Ward arrives in Port Charles in August of 2006: **So everything up until then has already happened unless I changed it.

**I had to age Jason (and Keesha):** My character's age is 16, so I had to push back the accident and push back Emily coming to town.

**All the teens are here: **Brook Lynn, Lulu, Dillon, Diego, Georgie, Maxie, etc.

**If you have any more questions, just ask me. Now, onward to Chapter 1!**

**Key: **"Spoken" _Thought_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Port Charles**

A dark haired girl got off the bus. _So this is Port Charles, huh? _I looked around. _Now I'm off to find Quartermaine mansion…manor…something and my Dad! _I turned around in a circle. This city was huge! "Now I really wished I stayed on the bus."

I sighed and walked around aimlessly. Minutes later, I was in front of a building called the Metro Court.

"I wonder if someone in there can help me find the Quatermaine place."

I entered and looked around the lobby. In the middle was a blonde who looked like she was in charge.

"Um, excuse me."

"Yes, how can I help you? You look a little young to check-in."

"I know, I'm just looking for the Quatermaine place."

"Why would you want to go there?"

"My family lives there."

"Okay, what did you say your name was?"

"Allison. Allison Ward." The blonde looked a little shocked.

"Ward? As in…never mind. Hold on, I'll get some paper and a pen and write down the directions."

"Okay."

I looked around and I saw busy people checking into the hotel. _This must be Port Charles' only hotel, that's why it's so busy!_

"Okay, here are your directions. I hope you get there safely. By the way, where are your parents?"

"Um, thanks for the directions! Hope to see you again, bye!"

_Good job Allison, that's not going to make her suspicious at all, not one bit! _I closed my eyes and prayed the madre would not find out I had ran away. Uh, I mean, grabbed some stuff threw it into a bag and walked out the house before she woke up with a note attached to the refrigerator. God, I am _so_ grounded.

**Sorry it's so short. : (**

**Next chapter: Allison meets her family and her mother discovers she is missing.**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Review please!**


	2. Let's Meet My Crazy Family

Author's Notes: Hey

**Author's Notes:****Hey! **

**Bad News: I was on vacation, so I'm sorry I didn't let you know or leave you guys an update.**

Good News: I WROTE CHAPTER 2! Cool right? Also, I am almost done Chapter 3! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorited my story! That made me very happy and I hope you like Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except my own character. And that dress I just bought.

Key: "Spoken", _Thought_

**Chapter 2: Let's Meet My Family!**

"Whew!"

I had finally reached the Quatermaine place which, turns out, is half way across the freakin' town! I really wished I called a cab, but too late for that. I finally approached the door.

"Well, here goes nothing. Time to meet my father."

I knocked on the door. No answer. _Okay…_ I rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it again, and then knocked. _Now this is getting ridiculous. _I rang 3 times, knocked, and yelled.

"Hello, is anyone home?! Quatermaines! Open the freakin' door! Please, it would be very nice!!"

Finally, someone opened the door. A very tall woman with red and who was wearing a maid's outfit filled the threshold.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Then a shout rang out from inside:

"Brook Lynn Ashton you apologize to your mother right now!"

"No, she shouldn't be dating a mobster who could potentially kill her!"

"Brook, I'll be fine-"

"As you can see, the Quatermaines are very busy." The woman said, completely regaining my focus.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was looking for my father, AJ Quatermaine." She looked shocked and opened her mouth to say something but a blonde woman appeared behind her.

"Alice, who is this young lady?"

"Uh, erm…she's here looking for her father…AJ." The blonde looked shocked.

"Oh please, do come in." 'Alice' moved over and I stepped into the house. I looked up and gazed. This place was huge!

"You never said what your name is." The blonde stated.

"Oh, I'm Allison Ward." The blonde once again look shocked. _This isn't getting old at all…_

"Ward, as in Keesha Ward?" Now it was my turn to look shocked.

"Yeah, how do you know my mom?"

"Oh my. Alan! Get down here now!"

"You never said what your name is."

"Monica Quatermaine. I am-was AJ's mother."  
"So you'd be my grandma. Cool." Just then a tall man with brown hair came running down the stairs.

"What is it Monica, I was busy looking up something for a patient."

"This young lady claims that she is AJ's daughter. Our granddaughter."

"Well, I have proof. I brought my birth certificate." I un-zipped my bag and dug around for it.

"Finally! Here." I handed the creased piece if paper to them and waited. They looked it over and the man held it up to the light.

"It's real, I wouldn't fake this. All I wanted was to see my father."

"She's looks like her." 'Alan' said.

"I look like who?"

"Your mother." Monica said. "By the way, where is she?" My eyes widened and I took a deep breath, preparing for my tale. I told them how my mom never told me who my father was every time I asked. Finally, I got fed up and looked for my birth certificate. I found out AJ Quatermaine was his name and that his last known living place was Port Charles, New York.

"So your mother doesn't know you're here?" Alan asked.

"Well, what time is it?"

"She should have just finished getting dressed and should be in the kitchen, reading the note."

--Meanwhile, in Philadelphia…--

_Dear Mom,_

_I know you must be wondering where I am, even though I sleep late. I want to go find my father. I know you told me to leave it alone, but I couldn't help it! I have to know what he looks like, if I have grandparents, etc. I love you, but I need to love my father too. By the time you read this, I'll be in Port Charles and have already met my father. Or Tulsa You know how bad my math is!_

_Love,_

_Allison _

Keesha Ward stood shocked, shook her head, and grabbed her car keys. That girl was so grounded.

--Back to Port Charles…--

"Please don't call my mom. All I wanted to do was meet my dad. By the way, where is he? At work already? He works for the family company…ELQ right?"

Before Monica and Alan could answer, a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights stormed out of the living room. A man with brown hair followed her and a woman with short black hair followed after him.

"I don't care Dad! Mom should not be allowed to date Lorenzo Alcazar! And I still can't believe you slept with Faith Rosco!"

"Brook Lynn, your father and I aren't together anymore so our personal affairs are none of your business." Before 'Brook Lynn' could respond, Monica interrupted.

"Ned, Lois this is Allison Ward. AJ and Keesha Ward's daughter." 'Ned' looked quizzical as well as 'Lois'.

"Are you sure? The last time I saw Keesha was right before she left and she didn't look pregnant." Ned stated.

"She brought a birth certificate and Alan and I think it's real."

"I didn't really know Keesha well (,) but she seemed pretty open. If Allison is really her and AJ's daughter, I don't know why she would want to hide it." Lois said. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well hi, I'm Brook Lynn." The brunette stated and held out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Allison Ward, as you know. I hope you don't think this is weird, but how are you related to me?"

"Well AJ is my dad's cousin and since you're his daughter you're my second cousin, you're my second cousin, right dad?"

"Right. I'm Ned Ashton, Brook Lynn's father and your cousin."

"You also have another cousin." Brook stated. "Dillon! Get down her now!"

"Coming!" A guy ran down stairs. He had brown/blonde hair spiked up and was holding a hand held camera.

"Uncle Dillon, this Allison. She's our new cousin."

"Okay, who married who?" I giggled.

"Sorry, he normally acts like this." Brook Lynn said.

"Brook, how about you take Allison upstairs and get her settled. How long will you be staying with us?" Monica asked.

"Until my mom comes to get me and I convince her to move us here."

--Back To Philly…--

Keesha told the Commissioner that she needed to take a leave of absence to get her daughter back. I can't believe she would do this! She's stubborn. Like me. Curse me genes! I just want to be there when she learns the truth about her father. Her real father.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! HAHAHA.

**Okay, so this is it for Chapter 2! Liked it, Hated it, Suggestions? REVIEW PEOPLES! **

**Next Chapter: Keesha arrives and a reuion takes place for mother and daughter. And, believe it of not, Allison meets her Uncle Jason Morgan. How will her mother feel? Will she and Allison stay in PC? STAY TUNED FAITHFUL READERS! (That is, if I have any…)**


	3. Momma Mia!

Author's Note: Hey, I am so sorry this took me so long to get out

Author's Note: Hey, I am so sorry this took me so long to get out! I tried to make it as long as possible without over-doing it. This chapter has a lot of back-story to it so pay attention! It comes back in later chapters. Also, in case anyone was wondering, I came up with an age chart.

**Allison- 16**

**Brook- 16 (just a couple of months older)**

**Diego- 17**

**Dillon- 17 ½**

**Georgie – 16**

**Maxie- 20**

**Lulu-16**

**Lucas- 18**

**Keesha- 38**

**Jason- 38 ½**

**Also, this chapter starts with my usage of song lyrics. If you like it or don't like it, let me know! Most chapters have a song to go along with them, 'cause I made this story have a soundtrack. ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own character. I don't even own the song lyrics!**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to ****LovinLiason****, cause she rocks!**

**Key: **"Spoken" _Thought __Flashback_

**Chapter 3: Momma Mia!**

Brook showed me the guest room and rest of the upstairs.

"Here's my room. It's kinda messy so we should stay out of it before you're exposed to radiation."

"Real nice Brookie."

"What did you call me?"

"Brookie. I hope you don't mind, it sounds better then just plain Brook."

"True. This, I think, is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Allie."

I smiled. I made my first friend.

--Driving to Port Charles…--

Keesha turned on the radio. She soon found it wasn't on her favorite station, but on an alternative station. She groaned. Allison never put the radio back on the right station.

"I'm going to yell at her, say hi to Monica and Alan, drag her stupid ass home, and ground her for six months."

Keesha groaned again. _Where in the world did Allison MaeWard get the idea to run off and meet her father!_ Keesha sighed.

"I hope I make it in time before she finds out about AJ."

--Port Charles…--

"Here's the guest room." It had a full sized bed and the walls where painted blue.

"It's huge! Bigger then my old room in Philly."

"You're from Philly?"

"Born and semi-raised. Then I was semi-raised in New Jersey."

"What do you mean semi-raised?"

"Well, I plan on convincing my mom to permanently move here so I can spend time getting to know my dad. And all of my other cousins." I threw my bag on the bed and sat down.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen in June."

"I'm sixteen too! My birthday was in May."

"Cool! Do you go to school around here?"

"Everyone does. Port Charles High School, it's pretty normal."

"So I have a question for you. How did Dillon end up your uncle? He looks like your age."

"He's seventeen. His mother Tracy, my grandmother, had him when my dad was in his 30s." I nodded.

"Do we have any family members?"

"Yes and No. No, not a whole lot but yes, there are many."

"Huh?"

"People get married and divorced. So we have ex-cousins, uncles, etc. Like Dillon for example."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Dillon got married to Georgie Jones during the virus epidemic and they where pretty happy until this…little blonde twit decided she wanted Dillon for herself, even if he was happy."

"Who's the little blonde twit?"

"Lulu Spencer. But hey, don't judge her based on me. Meet her for your self. . Not only did she break up Dillon and Georgie for her own personal gain, she lied to everyone's face about it! Also, Dillon got her pregnant cause the condom was faulty and she aborted the baby. She also had the gall to say that Georgie was cheating on Dillon with Lucas!" Brook huffed.

"Who's Lucas?"

"Georgie's adoptive cousin." Before I could respond, I heard the door open and slam. I stood up and went down the hall.

"What if it's my mom?" I ducked my head out to see if it was her but all I saw was a leather jacket.

"Crap! It's her! At least I think. Brookie, can you go check for me?"

"Sure." Brook went down the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can come down now Allie, it's just Jason." I sighed and came down the stairs. There I saw a man with a leather jacket on, a black t0shirt and gelled back hair.

"Hi cousin Jason."

"Hi Brook Lynn. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Allison Ward. She came here looking for her dad AJ." 'Jason looked shocked.

"Hi." I said. I gave a little wave and stood back. He must have been 5'11'' and had blue eyes like me.

"You said your last name was Ward?"

"Yeah. Keesha Ward is my mother. Do you know her, cause everyone else seems to." Just then the door opened and in walked Keesha Ward.

_(__I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything.) (ABBA)_

"Hi mommy." I smiled nervously and waved.

"Don't you 'hi mommy' me! You ran away even though I told you not to! You could have gotten lost, hurt, or worse!"

"But mom,"

"Don't 'but mom' me Allison Mae Ward! Get your stuff and get into the car so we can go back to Philly!" Before I could respond, Monica, Alan, and Ned came out from wherever they where.

"What's going on?" Ned asked.

"Keesha? Keesha Ward is that you?" Monica asked. She ran up to my mom and hugged her.

"Hi Mrs. Quatermaine."

"I told you so many years ago to call me Monica." Alan stepped up and hugged my mom as well.

"You're so grown up. Last time I saw you, you where eighteen and chasing your dreams." I took this time to slowly try and make a break for the stairs using Brookie as a human shield.

"Allison Mae Ward don't you dare move! Why would you disobey me like that?!"

_(Ooooh Ooooh,  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've cried over you  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think that you know you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything)

"Mom, I wanted to meet my dad! You wouldn't let me, so this was my only way!" Mom shook her head.

"Allie, there is a reason you can't meet your father."

"What reason?"

"How could she meet AJ he's dead." Jason said. He had been quiet this whole time.

"That's why you can't meet him." Mom said sighing. Now it was my turn to act shocked.

"What do you mean he's dead?"

"He died tow years ago." Monica said. "Actually, he was murdered my a doctor named Asher Thomas."

"Is it childish of me to say I don't believe you?" I asked. I sat down on a step while my mom stared at Jason.

"Jason Morgan. How have you been?"

"Good."

"What's going on out here?" said a man walking through the door. He had white hair and was wearing a suit.

"Edward Quatermaine." Mom said. He squinted at her and smiled.

"Keesha Ward! My God I haven't seen you in sixteen years! Come her and give me a hug." He spread his arms open and my mom walked over

"Who is this young lady?" Edward asked me.

"This is my daughter, Allison Ward." Mom said.

"Her and AJ's daughter." Alan said.

"Now I have more great-grand children!" Edward said. I smiled.

"You look just like your mother. Your father on the other hand was,"

"Edward, Allison just found out about what happened to AJ." Monica said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss." Edward said.

"Well, I see you're all busy. I'll come back later." Jason said and walked out the door.

"So, Ms. Ward, can Allison stay?" Brook asked.

"Yeah, mom can I stay?" I put on my best convincing face and held my hands together.

"Just for today. Don't get to…" By this time I had ran up the stairs with Brook and Dillon following behind.

"Comfortable."

"Keesha, why don't you tell us about your life in Philadelphia." Monica said, leading her into the family room.

--Meanwhile, upstairs…--

_(Ooooh Ooooh,  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted)_

"I can't believe you're staying!" Brook said.

"I know!" I flopped down next to her on the bed in her room.

"You totally conned you mom." Dillon said, leaning against the door frame.

"I didn't con her, I really wanted to stay. I want to get to know my family."

"Aw, how sweet." Dillon said. I picked up a pillow from Brook's bed and threw it at him.

"You'll fit in just fine." Brook said with a smile.

"So, how is Jason related to me?" I asked.

"He's my cousin. He used to be AJ's brother but then he had an accident. So he'd be your uncle."

"Wait, what type of accident?" I asked.

"Well, AJ was an alcoholic and Jason, who was his brother at the time tried to stop him." Brook said.

"Then AJ drove drunk one night and wrapped his car around a tree, cutting Jason's head open and Jason suffered brain damage and when he woke up, he didn't remember anything about being a Quatermaine and took Lila's, our great grandmother, last name of Morgan." Dillon concluded.

"Wow. So he's my uncle?" I asked.

"Biologically-yes. But he won't really like it if you refer to him as 'Uncle Jason'." Brook said.

"Do it anyway, it's funny to see him freak out." Dillon said smiling. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a vibrating cell phone.

"Blondie calls, right Uncle Dillon?" Brook asked.

"Brook I really don't want to get into this with you…right now…again. Later Allison." Dillon gave me a little wave and we heard him running down the stairs.

"So, tell me about the high school you go to. Any guys you like?" I asked.

"Well, there is this one guy…"

"Who?"

--Downstairs…--

_(Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma mia, its a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever…)_

"So when my grandfather died, I relocated to New Jersey and lived there for ten years. Allison and I just recently moved back to Philly." Keesha said. She twirled a lock of hair in between her fingers. Her hair was long; it went down the middle of her back. As she got older, her hair turned in waves unlike the curls she had when she was younger. She had few wrinkles, but Allison was sure to change that. Most of her wardrobe consisted of dark tank tops, dark jeans, and black high heeled boot. She hadn't grew since was eighteen, still making her 5'3''. Thus, the high heels. She couldn't stare down potential killers at 5'3''.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your grandfather." Alan said.

"Keesha, I have a question. Why didn't you let AJ know about Allison?" Monica asked.

"Why would she? AJ was a bum! He," Edward said but Alan gave him a look that shut him up.

"I wanted to, but I decided against it. AJ was one of my best friends. He knew how I felt about him and he also knew how I felt about his addiction. I told him I was leaving and taking my child with me. He had no objections, saying that he didn't want a child growing up in a house ton by addiction. I told him if he stayed sober, he could come visit. He did, but I don't Allison remembers." Keesha said.

--Upstairs…--

_(Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you…)_

"Well his name is Diego. He's Hispanic and has semi-long black hair, he's tanned, and he has gorgeous brown eyes." Brook said.

"You sound like you're in lurve!" I teased.

"Oh shut up!" Brook pushed me. "So two questions."

"Shoot."

"Are your eyes really that blue or are they contacts?"

"They are really that blue."

"But I thought AJ had brown eyes…?"

He doe-did. My mom said that even though brown eyes are hereditary, my Granny Mae had blue eyes and they were passed down to me."

"Oh, that's pretty sweet. Another question: Did you ever meet AJ?"

"I did! Once, when I was like six. I barely remember it…just that it involved ice cream."

_Flashback…_

"_Allison, come her and meet somebody." Mom called. I ran downstairs with a stuffed dog in my hand. A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes smiled down at me. I ran to hide behind my mom._

"_Hello, I'm AJ, a friend of you and your mother." He bent down to smile at me and offered a hand to shake._

"_Go ahead Allie." Mom encouraged. I shook his hand and smiled._

"_Hi! I'm Allison. You name begins with the same letter as mine! This is my dog Lucky. My grandpa gave it to me before he went to go live with my Granny Mae. My mommy won't let me get a real dog. Can you get me one?" I whispered. AJ and mom laughed._

"_Allie, you're going to spend the day with AJ, okay? I have to work."_

" '_Kay mommy. I love you."_

"_I love you too Allie Cat."_

_Later on…_

"_Hey Mr. AJ, I wanna show you something!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the side of the boardwalk where you could see the beach. AJ took me places, like the boardwalk, the movies, and even a lighthouse._

"_Allison, you can call me AJ."_

" '_Kay AJ. I love the beach, so I never wanna leave. It's my favorite place in the whole wide world. Hey AJ, did you know my daddy? My mommy said he had to leave, but he loved me." AJ tensed, but then he bent down to be eye level with me._

"_Allison. Your father did have to leave but he did love you. He wanted me to take care of you. To protect you. If you ever need anything, count on me."_

" '_Kay."_

_That night…_

"_And then and then AJ took me on a sky thing and the people on the ground where so small! And then he got me Mint Choco Chip ice cream, my favorite! Mommy, you should have seen it! I yawned. "Do I have to go to be? I want to spend more time with AJ." _

"_Allie, AJ has to leave."_

"_Will he ever come back?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Can I say bye?"_

"_Sure. AJ, Allison wants to say good-bye." AJ came in and sat down on my bed._

"_Do you really have to go?" I pouted._

"_Yes, I have to go home to my mommy and daddy."_

"_I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too."_

"_I want you to take Lucky so you can 'member me." I said, holding the stuffed dog out._

"_No, I can't take him."_

"_Yes. I want you to take him and protect him, like you would protect me."_

"_Okay. I-I love you Allison."_

"_I Love you too AJ."_

--Present Day…--

"Wow, sounded like fun." Brook said.

"It was. I don't think I've ever seen my mom that happy." I said.

--Downstairs…--

"I was surprised to see Jason here. I thought he separated himself from the family." Keesha said.

"He did, but now he comes over more often. Per Emily's request of course."

"I remember Emily. You all adopted her, right?" Keesha asked.

"Yes. She would love to meet Allison." Monica said. "I'm happy Jason was here when you came over. Hopefully he will accept his niece."

_(Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go)_

Keesha sucked in a breath. _Hopefully_, she thought, _Jason will not notice Allison's blue eyes. Or any other similarities for that matter. _

--At Sonny' Coffee Shop…--

"Max, I need to talk to Sonny." Jason said.

"I think he's busy."

"I need to tell him something important."

"Okay." Max knocked on the door and waited. Sonny opened it and Jason rushed in.

"What's wrong Jason?" Sonny asked while shutting the door.

"Keesha Ward is back in town with her daughter. The father of her daughter is AJ, but Allison has blue eyes. Like mine."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN**

**Hopefully, it wasn't too obvious that I put clues in this chapter. I'm not very subtle sometimes, lol. ALSO, Diego never did the whole stalker thing and Sage never existed. )**

**Next Chapter: Allison stops by PC's very popular resturant and meet 2 of her future love interest's. Can you guess who? Keesha also stops by the PCDP and meets some of her future love interest's. You'll never guess what I have planned in my waked-up mind. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA…cough…okay. REVIEW PLEASE! )**


	4. Everyone's Working For The Weekend

**A/N: Hey guys! gets rotten tomatoes thrown at Sorry I haven't updated in like 364873984589 years. I had reaaaallllllyyy bad writer's block, then my teachers decided it was time to review for finals. Then, I spent a whole lot of time writing/editing this chapter so I could get it the way I wanted it. deep breath**

**So, this chapter is about setting some ground for the rest of the story, blah blah blah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the song title/lyrics. I only own my OC. And my retainers, lmao.**

**P.S. I suggest you play some All Time Low (their latest album So Wrong, It's Right) while reading this chapter. I listened to them a lot while writing this, and I think it shows lol. **

**Key: **"Spoken", _Thought, __Flashback_

**Chapter 4: Everyone's Working For The Weekend**

"I need a job." I said.

"You do. You look broke." Brook said. I scoffed and threw a pillow at her.

"If you get a job, does that mean you're staying?"

"If my mom says yes. I don't plan on leaving my best friend Brook Lynn."

"Girls, breakfast!" I heard Monica call.

"C'mon, I'm starving." Brook said. We ran down the steps and into the kitchen. Brook stopped and I almost ran into her. She threw her arms out and said:

"Hello family! Mother, Father, I hope you can show mercy on me since le bonfire is tonight!" By this time Brook had moved behind Ned and Lois, placing a kiss on one of their checks. I shook my head and smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"Good morning Allison." Lois said. Brook was still trying to convince Ned to let her go.

"Please Daddy! As soon as I come home I can start serving my sentence." I rolled my eyes.

"Allie, don't you think I should go?"

"Oh, waffles." I said reaching for one to put on my plate.

"Thanks."

"Wha?" I said with a mouth full of waffle.

"There will be hot guys at said bonfire. Especially D-I-E-G-O." She mouthed.

"Oh! Um, cousin Ned and cousin Lois I think it would be nice if you allowed Brook Lynn to go. This will also be a good experience for me, since I'll be staying in PC and it would help me bond with my 'future classmates'."

"Who said we where staying?" Mom asked. I swallowed the rest of my waffle.

--At Sonny's Coffee Shop…--

"Jason, you met Keesha's daughter for, I don't know, fifteen minutes? Are you positive she has blue eyes?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Didn't Mary Mae Ward have blue eyes?"

"I don't remember. I think so."

"So, why are you concerned with Keesha's daughter and her eyes?"

Truth be told, Jason didn't know he was so concerned.

"Maybe it's just the fact that Keesha had a daughter with AJ." Jason said. Or maybe it was that Keesha was acting really jumpy when Allison was standing so close to Jason. Like she saw something that wasn't supposed to be seen.

-- Back to the house…--

"Well, mom, didn't you say that we could stay?" I asked.

"For a couple of days." Mom said.

"But I really wanna stay. Please? Taking me away would be like separating a PB&J sandwich. I mean peanut butter and jelly separate are good but when you put them together, they are extremely awesome! Mom, you and me separate are really good, but together, with out family, we'd be pretty darn awesome." I said. Mom could only sit and shake her head.

"You daughter makes a convincing argument Keesh." Ned said.

"I know. Fine, we'll stay. But only for a couple months, until I decide to leave. Also, since we are staying here, you are grounded until November for running away."

"What? But mom, there's a bonfire tonight that Brookie and I wanted to go to! It would give me a chance to get to know my classmates." My mom just shrugged and stuck a waffle in her mouth.

"Haha." Brook said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Well, you're not going either, so I don't know why you're laughing." I said. Brook's smirk instantly faded away and we ate waffles in silence.

"Hey mom, can I show Allison around town?" Brook asked. My eyes winded and I nodded.

"Yeah mom, I need to look for a job." I said.

"I guess, you can also run some errands." Lois said.

"Errands? C'mon mom-" Lois glared at Brook and Brook stuffed her face with waffle.

"Is it okay with you mom?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as you stay with Brook Lynn. I want you back here by 4:30. No exceptions." She said as I opened my mouth.

"C'mon Brookie, let's get dressed." We started up the stairs.

--Later on…--

"Here's the Town Square, one of the last stops on our tour." Brook said. She showed me the park, the high school (even though it wasn't open), and the docks.

"Kelly's is right behind you, Mike can always use some extra hands. I have to finish up the last of my mom's errands, so I'll meet you back here in 10?" I nodded and Brook went in the opposite direction. I went in the diner and saw how bust it was. I saw a man with blonde hair behind the counter.

"Hi, are you Mike?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Do you have and opening? I'm Allison, and new in town and I need a job."

"Do you have any experience?"

"A little. I can start now, if you need some help."

"Sure. Take an apron." I took it out of his hands and started my job.

--15 minutes later…--

I had helped out during the bust lunch hour and Mike gave me a job! A guy with long dark hair cam in and put on an apron.

"Diego! You're late." Mike said.

"Sorry Mike. My car was acting stupid." He replied. I dropped my pencil and bent down to get it. Then, when I got up, I felt something spill on me. I looked down and saw coffee on me!

"Watch it." Diego spat. I gaped at him.

"Excuse me?! You spilled coffee on me!"

"Well, you should have been watching where you where going!"

"Oh really? I should take this pencil and shove it so far up your-"

"Allison, you're done for today." Mike said. "You start next Monday."

"Thanks Mike." I took off my apron and gave it to Mike. I brushed past Diego with a huff, almost knocking him over.

"Hey!" He shouted

"You should watch where you're going!" I shouted back. All of the sudden, I slammed into something hard and fell on the ground. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes where another pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

-- P.C.P.D.--

Keesha entered the PCPD for the first time in 16 years. _Wow, things sure have changed._

"Excuse me, do you know where the Commissioner is?" She asked an officer named 'Cruz'.

"Yeah, in the back office right thru there." He pointed.

"Thanks." She walked back and knocked. She read the lettering on the door. '_Commissioner Scorpio'? Mac? _Just then, Mac Scorpio opened the door with a young man behind him.

"You take care Lucky." Mac said.

"Lucky?" She asked. "Lucky Spencer?" You sure have grown up." He squinted at her, then smiled.

"Keesha Ward? I can't believe you're here!" Lucky gave Keesha a hug.

"You sure have grown since I saw you last time. I think you where 13 or 14."

"Keesha?" Mac asked. He gave her a hug as well.

"Does everyone have to be taller then me?" Keesha asked.

"I gotta go, but Keesha, we should catch up." Lucky said walking away.

"Come in, sit down." Mac ushered Keesha into his office.

"My daughter." Keesha said and she explained while only a shocked Mac could nod.

"So, as you can see, I'm in a fender bender. I have no job, will you take me?"

"Sure, why not! Did you quit your other job?"

"That hasn't been done yet…do I still get the job?"

"Of course!" Mac laughed.

"So, what's been up with you?" Keesha asked.

"It's a long story." Mac said.

"Well, if you have coffee, I'll stick around." Keesha said with a smile.

--Back to Kelly's…--

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I said getting up. The guy I ran into had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's okay, I run into people like that all the time." He said.

"Really?"

"No." I offered him a hand up. _Hottie!_

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Allison! I'm sorry I took so long. They didn't have the soap my mom wanted. Those bums. Anyway, I see you've met Lucas." Brook said running up.

"I'm Allison Ward as you already know, before we where so rudely interrupted." I said glaring at Brook.

"Lucas Jones. Brook, you're coming to the bonfire, right?"

"Yeah, both of us are. Isn't that right Allison?"

"Uh huh." I was still left speechless by Lucas' hotness. _Did I say that he was hot? Well, he is._

"Well, remember to wear your bathing suits. The water's supposed to be a little warm. I have to go to work, see ya later." He said walking into Kelly's.

"Allison and Lucas sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Brook teased.

"Oh, will you stop? We just met."

"Yeah after you tackled him."

"You saw that?!"

"Yeah, but it's okay."

"How do you know that? He could hate me or think I'm weird!"

"What did you say? 'We just met'? Chill. I know he likes you."

"How?"

"He was looking right at you when he said 'Remember to bring your bathing suit'."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And he'll be bringing his bathing suit too. Which means he'll be shirtless."

"We are so going to that bonfire."

"Hell yeah we are!"

--Sonny's Coffee Shop…--

"Brookie, we need to be going home, not to 'Uncle Sonny's' Coffee Shop." I said. She convinced me to go with promises of talking/flirting to Lucas at the bonfire.

"First: it's Sonnybucks and second, it's 3:30! We can visit Uncle Sonny and get home in 15 minutes."

"How are we going to do that? Remember that our ride left!"

"Uncle Sonny will give us a ride!"

"This 'Uncle Sonny' better be as nice as you say he is."

"He is! Unless he doesn't like you. But he'll like you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Another thing Brook. May I ask how we are getting to the bonfire?"

"Well, of course we're going to have to sneak out…do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. Is Dillon going? Maybe he can give us a ride."

"I was thinking the same thing! I like the way you think Ward."

"Why thank you Ashton. I do try." I said with a smile. We finished our coffees and went to the back to meet Sonny. There where 2 big guys guarding the door.

"Allison, these are Uncle Sonny's guards, Max and Milo."

"Hi." I said. They nodded.

"Max is the strong handsome one and Milo is the young sexy one." Brook said.

"Now Brook Lynn Ashton, what have I told you about flirting with my guards?" Said a man with tan skin and curly brown hair.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sonny, you know I can't resist!" Brook said with a smile. And behind him was no other then Uncle Jason.

"Both of you, come in. I assume you're Keesha Ward's daughter?" Sonny asked me. He shut the door and I sat down next to Brookie on the couch in his office.

"Yes I am, Allison Ward. Pardon me for asking, but how did you know who I was?" Sonny chuckled.

"Brook's mother told me. She also told me that the both of you are grounded." At this, Brook and I huffed.

"I think it's unfair that I'm grounded! Allie's a nutball and ran away from home, so I get how she'd get grounded."

"Hey! I'm not a nutball!"

"I've only known you for 2 days and in that time you get into a fight and tackled someone to the ground. You're a nutball."

"Well, you're strange!"

"Why thank you. Now, can I continue?"

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. Brook told Sonny what happened to get her grounded.

"Wait, what do you mean you got into a fight?" Jason asked.

"Well, I was at Kelly's, helping Mike out, and this-this butt muncher spilled coffee on me and acted like it was my fault!"

"Who?"

"Diego what's his face…Alcatraz or something."

"Alcazar." Brook corrected.

"Whatever. He's a butt muncher."

"Hey, at least you met a hot guy out of it." Brook said.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, how are we…you know?" I asked.

"Well, there's always the terrace. It's attached to the side of the house where there's a guest room, and we can climb down." I just stared at her, flabbergasted.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want me to die?"

"Oh please, you won't die. I'll help you down."

"Have you seen how big your house is? I mean, it's freakin' tall! No, huge!"

"I've done it loads of times!"

"I'm surprised you're still living!"

"I'll help you down!"

"Oh great. Now I know I'm definitely going to die."

"Shut up. You're climbing down it."

"Okay, but when I die, I'm totally going to haunt you!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so scared!" Brook said with sarcasm. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You're lucky I like you." I said. Brook only smiled.

"Uncle Sonny, you're not gonna tell Ma, are ya?" Brook asked.

"Uh-I-uh-"

"Good. That's why I love you!" Brook said and kissed his cheek.

"Sugar! Brook, it's 4:15, we gotta go!" I said glancing down at my watch.

"Crap, really?! Who says sugar?"

"I do!"

"Nutball."

"Strange person!"

"Hey Uncle Sonny, can we get a ride?"

"Uh-sure. I'll have Milo drive you home." Sonny said.

"Sweet, I'll see you later." Brook said.

"Bye Uncle Jason." I said, giving him a little wave.

"Bye Allison." He said.

-- **14 **minutes later…--

"Bye Milo!" Brook said.

"See ya Milo!" I said. Brook blew him and kiss and he blushed.

"You're evil." I said.

"Psh, Milo and I go way back, I just tease him for fun." When we opened the door, Lois and Ned where waiting in the foyer.

"Brook and Allison, you're late!" Ned said.

"Actually, it is 4:29 Dad, not 4:30. We are one minute early." Brook said.

"Oh, well, how was your day showing Allison around the town?" Ned asked and he and Brook began talking.

"Hey Lois, do you know when my mom is getting home?"

"She called a little while ago, she's on her way from the police station." Lois said.

"Okay, thanks." I said. Lois and I where talking for a few minutes and I heard someone come in the door.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey Keesh, how was PCPD? Did you see some familiar faces?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, and I'll start work soon as my papers are in. I also met someone new…":

_Keesha saw a man dressed in a suit with brown hair and brown eyes. She stole a glance at his name plate. Ric Lansing._

_Oh my god, he's Ric Lansing!_

_No, really?_

_But, he's hot!_

…_You really need to stop hanging out with your 16 year old daughter._

_I know. Maybe if I move past quickly, he won't notice me…_

_Keesha walked quickly and slammed into none other then Ric Lansing. _

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Keesha said, helping pick up the files._

"_It's fine. It only took me all morning to organize these files." He said. She rolled her and stood. It was then that Ric sized her up._

"_I'm Keesha Ward." She said. "I would offer a hand to shake, but I'm kinda holding your files." _

"_Here, just put them on my desk, I'll fix them later. I'm Ric Lansing, by the way." He said._

"_I know who you are. I saw the nameplate." Keesha said, offering her hand. Before they shook, a shock went through Keesha._

"_Ow! I didn't know you could get shocked in the summertime."_

"_Apparently so Mrs. Ward" Ric said with a smile._

"_It's Ms. Ward. Actually, call me Keesha."_

"_Well Keesha, are you new in town?"_

"_No-yes-no. Actually, I loved here before, but I left. I'm going to be working here as a detective soon." Well, why don't I just tell him about the very embarrassing moment in the 3__rd__ grade while I'm at it!_

"_That's very nice." Ric said with a smirk._

"_Yeah…I look forward to working with you D.A. Lansing."_

"_Same here. And call me Ric."_

"_Well, I've got to get going, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'll see you later…Ric." Keesha said._

"_Bye Keesha." Ric said. "It was a pleasure meeting you indeed Ms. Ward. Indeed." Ric muttered as Keesha walked out of the PCPD._

"Keesha, you really shouldn't try and be friendly with Ric Lansing." Lois said.

"I know all the things he's done Lois, I read the paper." Keesha said.

"That and he's married to Alexis Davis."

"Really?" Keesha said. Inside, she was a little sad.

"Well mom, it's not gonna be that hard to find a boyfriend. You're a hottie." I said smiling.

"Oh stop. Sucking up will not get you ungrounded."

"I mean it!" Mom only glared at me.

"Really! Every time I pay you a compliment, you think I want something!" I shouted.

"Because most of the time you do. Don't raise your voice at me young lady." Mom said.

"So, what do you girls have planned for tonight?" Lois asked.

"Nothing, since we're stuck in this jail cell." I muttered.

"Actually, I was thinking a movie marathon. Hey Al, have you ever seen Casablanca?" Brook asked.

"No."

"Then that's what we're watching!" Brook said with a smile.

-- A couple of hours later…--

"Here, try this one." Brook said, hurling another bikini top at me. After watching Casablanca (which is really long!), Brook decided that we should get ready for the bonfire.

"Brook, what makes you think I'm wearing that!" I said, holding up the top.

"Because, we have to 'remember to bring our bathing suits'." She said, mimicking Lucas' voice.

"Yeah yeah. So, Dillon's giving us a ride, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…he just doesn't know it yet. How about the blue one?" She asked.

"That's nice, but- wait, what do you mean he just doesn't know it yet?"

"Well…let's just say that we're going to be a surprise. Try the red one and give me the black one." Brook said.

"What if Dillon doesn't take us?" I asked.

"Oh, he will. If he doesn't I'll beat him up or something."

"Nice."

"Shut up and help me find a skirt."

--An hour later…--

It was 9:15, and Brook already made it down the terrace and was now trying to convince me to do the same.

"C'mon Allie!" She quietly shouted.

"No!" I quietly shouted back.

"I'll catch you!"

"Oh, now I'm really going to climb down." I said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll just go and talk to shirtless Lucas and have fun. Bye."

"Wait! I'm coming. I already have the bikini on anyway." I slowly swung out of the window and climbed down.

"See, it wasn't that bad!" Brook said smiling.

"Sure. At least if I fell, you would've broken my fall." I said smiling. We walked over to the driveway and saw Dillon about to pull out.

"Wait!" We both shouted.

"You two snuck out?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah. And if you don't give us a ride to the bonfire, I'll beat you up." Brook said.

"Should I be scared?" Dillon asked?

"Or, we'll start crying." I said. Dillon sighed. If he was like most guys, he hated to see girls cry.

"Fine, get in. Bout you'll have to sit in the back, I'm going to pick up Lulu." He said. Brook and I got in the back and I heard her mutter:

"Oh, the joy."

"Be nice Brook. I have no problem leaving you on the side of the road."

"Dillon, of course I'll be nice!" Brook said. I saw her fingers crossed.

Oh, jeez. The drama begins.

**Yes, the dram does begin…after the next chapter, lol. Just an FYI to you all, each months might be 2 or 3 chapters, just so I can get the story moving along and get right into the drama/angst/and humor.**

**Next chapter: It's party time! Allison meets Georgie and Maxie and a truth or dare game goes a little…awry…to say the least. I'm really evil, muahaha! lol. Review please! If you don't I'll understand. But, I'll make a sad smilie face, like this one :( lol, peer pressure. If you DO review, you get a cookie! And I'll do a happy smilie face, like this one :). Okay, I'll stop babbling now.**

**Have a good week!**


End file.
